Dragonlord
by EYE AM THE STONGEST
Summary: Gohan found a strange pond so he asked his dad to look at it.When they both looked at it for awhile, they were transported to the new world
1. prologue

Disclaimer:I **don't own dragon ball and overlord**

Dragonball Super and Overlord crossover

* * *

 **On a unknown planet**

 **Goku was training,trying to achieve a new transformation(if there is one).He began screaming and powered up to SSJ3 then god then blue and added kaioken X20**

 **The scream was so powerful that it opened up a mysterious portal infront of him,thus dragging him into nothing but darkness**

Where am I ? said Goku

 **Then he started to see light and went to it but then the next thing he know was that he was in the sky and was falling,he quickly levitated before he landed on the ground.**

Again where am I ? said Goku confused

 **Behind him were 6 goblins who tried to attack him but Goku easily eradicated them with his finger gun.**

"Wow those little green guys were rude,i should sense the others ki now" said Goku as he put his fingers on his forehead

 **Goku tried to sense Gohan,Vegeta,etc ki but..**

"What!?i can't sense their ki " said Goku shocked that he can't sense his friends ki

"Come to think of it,i can't sense anyone's ki at all!" said Goku shocked again

"Maybe i should look around" Goku starts to fly in the air and looked around "nope all just trees,i should explore more" he starts to fly to the north

After 4 minutes he finally saw something ahead

Goku saw smoke coming from that way

As he reached finally reached the smoke,he saw a village underneath and fire everywhere

"Oh no.. " as he hovered down,Goku saw alot of dead people on the a person with a huge slash mark on his back and another one who is missing his jaw

"Damn it what kind of bastard had done this" Goku angrily said as he clenched his fists

"I'll make them pay for what they done to these poor people!" Goku angrily said again

"I should check if there are any survivors" He starts to look around and check the houses and hoping he would find any survivors

"Shhhh i think someone is here" Someone says silently

Goku checks the 6th house and he saw a woman and a girl

The woman screams as Goku opened the door "no please don't kill my daughter,I'll do anything you'll say but please spare my daughter" the woman and the girl starts to shed tears

"Calm down miss i'm gonna hurt name is Goku.I just saw everyone lying on the floor dead and wanted to see if there were any survivors" He said as the woman calmed down

"I'm 's just that i lost my husband after some armored people attacked our village

"Im sorry for your you know who the armored people were ?" Goku asked the woman

Suddenly someone appeared behind Goku

"Stay away from them right now!" a man said

"Honey you're still alive!" the woman said

"If you do anything do them i will make you pay!" the man said as he was pointing pitchfork at Goku

"woah woah sir calm me explain" Goku said as he tried to convince the man

"Honey please listen to 's here to help us" The woman said as the man finally calmed down and dropped the pitchfork

"Oh sorry about that sir,i thought you were with those amored men" he goes to hug his wife "I'm glad you are ok"

"Honey your arm!" The woman saw his injured arm

"Don't worry about it.I'm fine" the man said

"but-" Goku interupts before the woman said something

"Here eat this" Goku gives the man a senzu bean

"But this is just a bean and i'm not really hungry right now" the man said confused on why he gave him a bean

"Trust me just eat 's more than just a bean" Goku said

"Ok.."The man eats it and his arm stops bleeding and the scar disappears

"Woah my arm just healed" The man said suprised

"It's amazing and it's not a potion" The man said

 _A potion ? What's that ?_ Goku said in thought

"Ok now that things have calmed down do you know who the armored people were ? Goku asks again

"I don't know but when i was pretending that i was dead,I overheard one of the amored people saying something about sunlight scripture" He told Goku

"Ok thanks for the information.I'll make sure they pay for what they done to this village" Goku said as he exits the house"

"Wait! don't tell me you're gonna take them on without any weapons and armor" The man and his wife got worried

"Don't worry.I'm stronger than i look" Goku said

"But you don't understand,they are dangerous and they can use magic!" The man said

"Huh magic ? _like what majin buu used ?_ Goku said in thought

"Trust me,i will be fine" Goku said with his thumbs up and flew off

"Woah can he use magic ? " The man and his family got suprised by this "I sure hope what he said is true" The man said

A few minutes later

As Goku flew off,he saw a blond guy begging for mercy from a masked person with robes

"If i remember correctly **stop this futile resistance and fall quietly** is what you said right ?And now you're here asking for mercy after attacking a village that could've gave me not worry,As an act of mercy,i'll make sure your death is painless" Ainz said as he kills Nigun

"Jeez sure he did a horrible thing but he could've turned good just like vegeta" Goku continues flying off after witnessing that moment

"Hey Albedo did you saw something in the sky ?" Ainz asks Albedo

"No lord Ainz i am sorry that i didn't see it" Albedo said as she bowed down

"Nevermind it's just probably my imagination" Ainz said

* * *

 **this is the old version**

 **check out the new one**


	2. prologue (rewrite)

**it's been years since Goku has defeated the son of the demon king known as Piccolo**

 **The earth has been peaceful ever since his defeat**

 **Goku is married to Chichi and now has a son named Gohan**

 **He was training as usual during these years but one day he decided to take his son with him to walk but something unexpected happened...**

* * *

 **In a forest near Goku's home**

Goku was flying on the nimbus with his son on his head and landed on the ground

"Alright son,i'm gonna find some stuff for your mom. Feel free to explore here while i'm finding stuff or maybe help me find what i need" Goku says to his son

"Ok daddy!" Gohan says

Gohan was exploring the forest and saw some butterflies heading to one direction.He followed them since it's the first time he saw them.When he was following them,he eventually came across a large pond which had a very unusual color

"Woah! Whats that?" Gohan wonders

He approached the pond and looked at it.When he looked at it,instead of seeing himself,he saw something that looked like... a forest ?

"Why is there a forest inside this weird water?" Gohan wonders

Gohan wondered if his dad knew anything about this strange water which had a forest as it's reflection

"Daddy! Look at this! There's a forest inside this weird water!" Gohan called out to his dad

"Huh? A forest? Ok i'm coming Gohan" Goku heard his son

Goku came to the pond where Gohan was looking at

"I'm here.What do you want to show me again?" Goku asked

"Look here daddy" Gohan pointed at the water

Goku looked at the water where he was pointing at

"Huh this is strange.. i'm pretty sure i came to this forest once and the water wasn't like that before" Goku stared at the water

"What is it daddy?" Gohan asked his dad

"I'm not sure son.It is pretty strange since it wasn't like that before" Goku says

Goku started thinking about Piccolo and wondered if he is the one who did this

"Did Piccolo find my location and do this? Don't know if this is what the water does but if he did then damn! I was hoping he would change his ways" Goku thought

Goku and Gohan has been staring at the water for some time now but then the water suddenly glowed

"What the" Goku got suprised

"What is it doing daddy?" Gohan asked

"I don't know son" Goku says

The water was glowing for a few seconds but then it stopped

"What was that all about?" Goku wonders

"Hey daddy"

"Yeah Gohan?"

"What happened to the place?"

Goku got confused by his question but then he looked around to see he and his son weren't in the same forest before

"Huh? I'm pretty sure the forest didn't looked like this when we entered it" Goku was confused and looked around

"Wait these trees look just like ones in the strange water" Goku stared at the water again ,but just to see it was normal water again

"What? What happened to the water? It's regular now" Goku says

"Did the water take us to somewhere else?" Goku wonders

"Did Piccolo do this?" he thought

"Daddy! This forest is scary! I wanna go home!" Gohan got scared

"You're right son. I have a bad feeling about this place. Let's go home" Goku says as he picked up Gohan

He tried to feel Chichi's ki but couldn't

"What!? Why can't i sense her ki!?" He tried to sense her ki a couple of times but still couldn't

"Did something happen to her!? Piccolo did you do this!? Goku got angry because if he killed her,he would never forgive him

"Now that i'm thinking about it. I can't sense anyone's ki at all besides Gohan" Goku got worried

Goku flew up and looked at the sky

"Wait is this even earth?" Goku wonders

"Did the pond send me and my son to a diffrent planet that looks like earth?" He wonders again

He landed on the ground again

"Daddy let's go home! I wanna see mommy again! This forest is scary!" Gohan was still scared

"I think the pond sent us to somewhere Gohan. I can't sense mom anymore.." Goku says

"I'm gonna take a look around. Don't worry son,I'll keep you safe" Goku says

Gohan was still scared but trusted his dad

A loud noise then spoke

"Who dares enter my territory?" A unknown voice spoke

Goku looked around to see who spoke

"I am the wise king of the forest.Leave now then maybe I will spare you human" The unknown voice showed itself

"A giant hamster?" Goku says

"What? Do you know my race human?" The wise king of the forest says

"Wow it's a talking hamster daddy" Gohan says as his fear of the forest suddenly disappeared

"Doesn't matter if you know my race or not.I shall kill you and your son human since you trespassed in my territory" The wise king of the forest says

The giant hamster suddenly attacks Goku with his tail but he easily blocked it with his left arm

"What!? How did you resist my attack with just a arm!? Did you use some protection magic?" The giant hamster says

Goku then charged at him and knocked him out with one punch

"Phew, I was excepting him to be strong but I guess not" Goku says

"I think it's about time we get out of this forest son" Goku says to his son

"Alright daddy" Gohan says

"Magic? What was that hamster talking about?" Goku wondered

* * *

Levels :

Goku : level 100

Gohan : level 18


End file.
